


Double Play

by Telesilla



Series: Afterparty [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>do something 4 me</em>
</p><p>  <em>What?</em></p><p>  <em>jack it</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



Joe might be as close as you can be to a rookie without actually being a rookie, but he still has a row of seats to himself on the new plane. Big seats, too, which is awesome, even if he's not a big guy like Bum or Brandon. Never gonna be that big, he thinks with smile. Not in height or weight or...well, anything else.

The two parties--the one after they won the NLCS and the one after the parade--seemed like a dream whenever he thought about them in the offseason. At least until he finally worked up his courage and talk to Brit about it. It wasn't easy but eventually they worked it out--Joe can fuck around with his teammates, but that's it. And he can live with that, especially since, without his even asking, Brit said it didn't have to be just at parties. 

"Better them than some gamer chick or some dude in a bar who's gonna out you." 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, interrupting his thoughts, which go in a completely different direction when he sees who's texting him. 

They'd been a Spring Training for about a week and Joe and some of the guys were at that one Mexican restaurant everyone likes. Joe was at the bar and when Brandon turned to him and said, "you wanna?" he damn near choked on his margarita. When he told Brandon that he was rooming with Susac, Brandon just grinned at him and said that Haylee was out for the evening. Which is how Joe found himself having mind blowing sex on Brandon's living room floor while the baby slept down the hall. 

They've fooled around a couple times since then. Joe's never been one for casual sex before this and he really likes it. Brandon jokes about being the boy most likely to, and Joe thinks that sounds like a good thing to be. It's not that he doesn't like sex with Brit, she's fun and totally willing to try new things, but sex with a dude is just different.

He kind of wants to talk to Brandon about how he balances it all--baseball and sex with teammates and family life--but he still hasn't figured out how to bring it up without sounding like a green as grass rook. 

His phone vibrates again and Joe turns his attention back to the present. _do something 4 me_

That's something else--Brandon's kind of toppy. At least with Joe.

_What?_

_jack it_

Joe blinks at his phone.

_Right now?_

_yes_

_In the bathroom?_ Joe texts, because how else is he going to do it?

_no use a blanket_

Joe almost stands up and looks back at Brandon. He's three rows behind Joe, though and also, Joe would feel like an idiot popping up out of his seat like that. Still, there's Brandon being a little toppy in bed and then there's this. He shoots a glance across the aisle--BCraw is stretched out, his head back and mouth half open.

_craw takes a pill on planes. he wont wake up_

Joe frowns at his phone; when did Brandon become a mind reader? Then again, it would be easy enough to know what Joe was worried about. He's still not sure though; this could get really awkward. Still, he shifts a little in his seat because okay yeah, he's already hard. He's even got a blanket out.

_OK You want me to just go for it?_

_can u do it with 1 hand? i'll keep texting_

Even as Joe pulls the blanket over his lap and stretches out like he's trying to get some sleep, he can't believe he's doing this. Whatever he expected from life in the majors, jerking of on a plane while one of his teammates sexts him was not it. Once he's got the blanket over his lap and his pants unzipped, he turns his head to the window and quickly licks his hand. 

_do it slow_ Brandon texts a few seconds later. _next time we party, gonna do u with craw._

Joe catches his breath and glances over at Crawford, who's still snoring away.

_maybe some dp_

Yeah, Joe thinks, his hand speeding up just a little. He did that with Morse and Hunter at the party after the parade and it was pretty awesome; he was just stoned enough to make it easy to suck Hunter's dick while Morse fucked him.

_smoke a little first_

_then u could blow us for a while_

_go back and forth like i did with jake n gregor that nite_

Joe licks his lips and tries not to speed up too much. Honestly, until the parties and this thing with Brandon, he had no idea he was such a big fucking bottom. But he loves the idea of Brandon--the Brandons--sharing him, their hands in his hair or on the back of his neck. Not just a bottom, he thinks, but kind of subby too. Maybe it's only with dudes, because he's not like this with Brit.

_put u up on the table and get u ready_

Oh God, Joe thinks as he catches his breath. Turns out he's also a bit of an exhibitionist; which he only figured out when Bum started checking him out while Buster fucked him. No, he tells himself; don't start down that path. Pay attention to Brandon.

_wanna get u really ready_

_everyone watching_

_get u all wet and open_

Fuck...Joe could come right now if he just jacked it a little faster. Instead, he bites back a gasp and slows down a little more. This is too good to come before Brandon's done.

_watch u move that ass to get more_

_wait til u beg for it_

_bet u get off on begging_

Yeah, Joe thinks. he probably would. Hell, he'd beg right now because Brandon's little fantasy is really doing it for him. But no, he's not all that good at one handed texting and anyway, Brandon's clearly got a plan.

_sit back on the floor and get u up on my lap_

Like that first night, Joe thinks. Yeah, he likes that idea...his back to Brandon's broad chest.

_kiss u hard tease you a little more_

Huh? Joe pauses and then starts moving his hand again. Face to face is good too, especially if it means Brandon's kissing him. 

_open u up again_

_leave a finger in when i get my dick in u_

Fuck, Joe thinks, biting back a moan. 

_gonna lay back take u with me_

_keep working u open_

Jesus, how much more of this is Joe supposed to take? He has to take his hand off his dick; he's that close. Grabbing his phone, he manages to send a quick text. _fuck brandon_

_lol no_

_brandons are gonna fuck u_

_craw's gonna be right behind u_

Wait, what? Joe stares at his phone in shock. Somehow his thumb finds the right button. _????_

_get ur hand back on your dick_

_too close_ Joe manages to send with shaky fingers.

_ok do it anyway_

Even as Joe obeys, another text pops up.

_u know where this is going_

And yeah, Joe thinks he does. He bites back a moan.

_want u to come thinking about Craw's dick going in u right next to mine_

Fuck, Joe thinks. He can barely imagine it--it'd hurt and he'd be so fucking full and God, it would be so good. Will be, he thinks as he finally comes. Somehow he keeps from making any noise, but it's close. He's still panting hard though, but he doesn't think he's that loud. It shouldn't matter; he can hear Duff snoring in the row behind him and in front of him, Susac's humming along with his music. It's an annoying habit, but for once, Joe's fine with it.

He almost yelps when he looks across the aisle, though. Crawford's looking right at him, a smug little smile on his face. Joe wants to be pissed off because what the fuck? On the other hand, he thinks about Crawford watching him and if he could get hard again, he probably would. Even so, his face is burning as he finishes cleaning up.

Crawford's still looking at him, but his smile has changed--broad and affectionate, it goes a long way to making Joe feel better about getting caught. More than getting caught, he thinks. He's willing to bet Crawford knows exactly what Brandon was texting.

And sure enough, Crawford scoots over to the aisle seat on his row. "Classic double play," he says with a wink. "Six, four, three."

"Yeah," Joe says with a big smile of his own. "I think we can turn that."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Way back when I asked for "first time" prompts, Nancy asked for Belt/Panik, first sex on the new plane. This was the result.


End file.
